


Let´s hang out sometime

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Waking up Restrained, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: You wake up and don´t quite remember what happend...
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 20





	Let´s hang out sometime

With a groan consciousness returns to you. You try to blink away the spots dancing through your vision, but they stubbornly remain. As you shake your head, a sharp pain shoots through you and you feel a headache approaching. When you try to rub your head to ease the ache, only a rattling responds.

You are confused. When you look at your hands, strange colours still streaking across your vision, you see shackles holding your wrists. And while you are at it, you also notice that this is not quite your bedroom.

The posters at the wall are the same, the magic chest is at its place, as is your desk and the CD rack, as is your dresser.

But something isn't quite right. It's disturbing you but your headache doesn't help in this situation. You feel like you're forgetting something, you wonder what that could be?

When the door slams open you try to flinch, keyword try, and are reminded of the shackles circling your wrists.

And you remember.

With a harsh inhale you feel tears forming. The boy, who slammed the door open, immediately crouches down by your side and slowly scratches through your hair in a poor attempt to calm you down. At this you start crying.

"No, no, no, no", he whispers, "John, no, please stop crying", he shushes you. He leans down and gives you a peck on the nose. You start to wail, for all means inconsolable, and throw your head from left to right. At the motion your headache flares up again and with a heave you lay still once more. Only shivers running through you.

He slowly pats your face. "Is everything alright now, John?", he whispers, always whispering, as he reaches upwards to check on your wrists. With a sigh he asks "Do we really have to do this every time I come to check up on you?"

He takes the sunglasses you gifted to him years ago off his face and carefully lays them next to the bed. Oh, how you wish you had never given them to him, how you wish to have never chatted with him.

"Is this screaming still necessary, John?", he asks looking directly into your eyes with a sad smile on his face.

He slowly leans over you, careful like approaching a wild animal, caging your hips with his knees and positioning his palms beside your face. He cradles your face with one of his hands and starts to hum slightly.

Your tears are slowly stopping. He smiles, almost proudly, and pats your head, still humming his little melody to calm you down. He moves his face into the curve of your neck and breathes little puffs of air against the skin there. "Say it, please John, say it" he mumbles.

With a shaky breath you comply "I love", the last words seem almost stuck in your throat. You swallow and try again "I love you"

He doesn't seem satisfied and complains gently "No John, you have to say it fully"

Your tears are starting up again. You don't want to do this. Acknowledging his name would make the situation so much worse, so much more grounded into reality. He slowly becomes more insistent and you comply in the hope that the pressure of him stops.

"I love you. Dave", you say while staring at the ceiling. "Again", he whispers while manipulating your face so that you are looking at him "Please say it again"

You shut your eyes tightly, because you can't bear to look into his eyes "I love you, Dave", comes over your lips a lot easier this time.

He whines "John please, c´mon, one more time, yeah? Please just look at me. It will be so nice, don't you think so?"

Hesitantly you open your eyes and look into his crimson ones "I love you Dave".

He leans down to kiss you and whispers onto your lips his own confession, before connecting his lips with yours

"I love you too John"


End file.
